


Bless

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's here?" Genevieve asked excitedly,<br/>"She's here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fiction, no offense intended to any parties.

“Gen, you need to get up.” Jared whispered as she placed Thomas on the bed, letting him crawl all over his mother until one of her eyes cracked open to frown at him in the dark room.

“Mommy.” Thomas cooed in a loud voice while he buried his head in her hair, finding comfort in being so incredible close to her.

“What?” Gen groaned, trying with all her might to open her eyes the whole way as Thomas made himself comfortable in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

“Your mom is coming to watch the boys.” Jared added, not looking at her as he spoke. He pulled a grey v neck over his bare chest, running both his hands through his hair before lifting Shep out of the crib he was in beside the bed.

“What?” Gen asked again, lifting herself to rest on her elbows, groaning loudly when the alarm clock beside her read 5.14am. 

“We’re going to the hospital.” Jared said as he rocked from side to side in an attempt to help their baby boy fall back asleep. It wasn’t a surprise Tom had woken him up; the little guy was fast getting used to it. Gen sat up at the word hospital, climbing out of the bed half asleep to take Shep off of her husband.

“What happened?!” She exclaimed, leaning away from her youngest son to inspect him.

“What? No.” Jared shook his head, his own sleepiness getting the better of him. “Jensen called, we’ve got a new little lady to welcome.”

“She’s here?!” Gen asked a little too excitedly, the little boy resting against her chest jumping at the sudden burst of sound. 

“She’s here.” 

xxxxxxxxx

“How have you done this twice?” Jensen asks in a gruff voice, running both of his shaky hands across his face before letting out a frustrated, impatient sigh. Jared bites down on his bottom lip, feeling just as nervous as his best friend as he places a reassuring hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Just remember she isn’t actually as breakable as you think.” Jared smirks, his whole body relaxing when he feels his wife’s fingers lace with his from the other side of him.

“Oh please.” Gen laughs, nudging he husband playfully as she leans across him to take one of Jensen’s hands in her own. “Jared wouldn’t drive Tom and I home from the hospital, did you know that?” 

“What did you do?” Jensen laughed, already feeling more calm as his best friends did their very best to distract him. Making fun of Jared was a sure fire way of doing that.

“He made me not only sit in the front seat, but my sister drove us home.”

“Where were you?” Jensen asked with raised eyebrows while Gen moved to sit in her husband’s lap so she could comfortably hold the nervous man’s hand beside them.

“I sat in the back with both hands making sure Tom was safely buckled in the whole time…” Jared trailed off, frowning at his wife at the realisation that she was making fun of him for being overly cautious with their first child.

“And with Shep?” Jensen asked with tight eyes, remembering Jared once telling him that once you move onto the second child you realise how durable babies are.

“Jared drove the long way home to show him our neighbourhood.” 

“God.” Jensen laughed, his head lulling back against the hard plastic of the hospital chair he was perched in anxiously, shaking his head at his best friends complete idiocy. 

“I hate you both.” Jared chuckled, pinching Gen’s side only hard enough to earn a quiet squeak of protest. 

It hadn’t escaped any of them that they were sitting in a maternity ward waiting room alone, none of either Danneel or Jensen’s family in sight. None of them were game enough to ask why. 

“Is it normal for me to have to wait out here?” Jensen asks with a frown as he shoots a glare in the direction of his wife’s hospital room. His mother in law was helping Danneel get the baby all ready to go home, and for the life of him he couldn’t piece together why he’d been kicked out of the room.

“She just had a baby girl, they’re probably just having a girly generation bonding moment.” Gen assured him, squeezing his hand that was still resting in her lap. The four of them were closer than anyone could ever truly understand, and Jensen knew that if it weren’t for both Gen and Jared; his mind would be in the worst possible places.

“Girly generation bonding moment?” Jared started, pursing his lips in an attempt to hold back a laugh. “Is that the technically term or?”

“I hate you so much.” Gen groaned, rolling her eyes at her husband’s attempt to make fun of her. Jensen was watching on with a small smile, 

“What time are you guys picking the boys up?” Jensen asked, running his thumb gently across the back of Gen’s hand. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips at the intimate gesture.

“We…”

“Honey?” The sound of Danneel’s voice coming from behind them stopped all of them short in their conversation. They all stood up at the same time, Gen’s hands going to cover her mouth as she looked down at the baby girl wrapped up in the baby blanket Misha had gifted them with.

“I love you.” Jensen’s mother in law whispered as he embraced him, kissing his cheek gently before she did the same to Jared and Gen; then she was gone. Danneel sat before them in a wheelchair with the baby in her arms, her eyes stained red from whatever private conversation she and her mother had just shared.

“Danni!” Gen exclaimed quietly, tugging harshly on Jared’s hand in an attempt to keep her excitement from boiling over. Jared felt an affectionate smile play on his lips as he leant down to press his lips to the top of Danneel’s head.

“You need to calm down.” Jared chuckled, lifting Gen off the ground playfully and walking her toward the exit to give the new parents a few moments of calm. Jensen swallowed hard as he looked down at his daughter snuggled up comfortable against her mother’s chest. 

“Are you ready?” He asked nervously, placing his hand against his wife’s cheek and tracing her one dimple in the same way he’d just touched Gen’s hand. Danneel merely nodded, still exhausted from the past twenty four hours.

“Where did they go?” Danneel asked with a frown as Jensen began wheeling her toward their car that Jared had moved from its illegally parked position a day earlier. Just as Jensen was about to comment that he genuinely didn’t know where they’d gone, Jared stood out of the driver’s side of the couple’s car.

“You didn’t actually think we’d let you rookies do this alone.” Gen started with her hands on her hips, trying to force a serious expression though her small playful smile gave her away. 

xxxxxxxxx

When the five of them arrived home, Jared was on Danneel duty by helping her navigate the stairs while Jensen carefully carried the car seat with the little girl strapped in. They all took seats in the living room, all of them letting out corresponding sighs in relief for finally being somewhere they all knew so well.

“Okay, are you ready?” Danneel asked in a hushed voice, licking her chapped lips as she looked directly at Genevieve whose eyes widened in response. “To hold your first god daughter.” Danneel clarified in a small giggle, resting the hand that wasn’t cradling her newborn daughter on Jensen’s thigh.

“My what now?” Gen asked, both of her hands resting on either side of her face as she looked between her two best friends, praying this wasn’t some kind of joke. Jared pursed his lips to keep from chucking, choosing to instead run his hand against her back to keep her calm. “Did you know about this?!” She asked him, slapping her husband gently when he nodded a yes.

“Who else would we choose?” Jensen asked with an affectionate smile as he stood and lifted his daughter from Danneel’s arms. If it hadn’t been for Gen and Jared, he wouldn’t even know how to hold a baby. He suddenly found himself desperately missing both Tom and Shep. The house was too quiet without them.

“Oh my god, you guys.” Gen cooed as Jensen placed the little girl in her arms. She instinctively turned to Jared with pouted lips, instantly earning a stern shake of the head in response.

“Don’t even think about it.” Jared laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. The mere concept of having a daughter was the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine.

Gen nodded to Jensen to move so she could sit beside Danneel, the two women’s thighs touching as they stared down at the newest member of their little family. Jensen rolled his eyes in Jared’s direction, an attempt to take some of the power out of the intimate moment.

“Hey, what’s her name?” Jared asked suddenly, his eyebrows raised as he realised they hadn’t been clued in on that one little part yet. Jensen and Danneel shared a nervous look, and after a supportive nod from his wife, Jensen turned to face his closest friend; his brother.

“Her first name is Justice,” Jensen began, clearing his throat before he continued. “We decided her middle name should be Jay. We call her JJ.” 

“Justice Jay Ackles, nice.” Jared confirmed, nodding an acceptance while he stared at the baby across the room. All eyes were on him though, waiting for the penny to drop.

“You’re an idiot.” Jensen laughed, leaning back against the sofa and relaxing completely. Why had he been so worried? Jared frowned at him before suddenly his face went completely blank; the penny dropped.

“Jay. As in like…”

“Jay.” Jensen nodded, nudging his friend’s knee playfully. Jared hated being called Jay, yet both Jensen and Danneel called him nothing but. Jared took a deep breath, resting both of his hands on his knees as he nodded slowly, staring directly at the carpeted floor before him.

“Thanks, man.” Jared whispered, turning his head to look Jensen directly in the eye, though the rest of his body remained frozen in place. The two women shared a smile, knowing both of their husbands wanted to hug but wouldn’t. 

“I can’t wait to see how the boys react.” Gen commented, shifting JJ in her arms so she was holding the little girls head in her hand, getting her first proper look at her brand new god daughter.

“I’ll go get ‘em. Is that alright?” Jared asked, looking directly at Danneel when he spoke. She merely nodded, pulling her knees up to her body as she shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa, her head leaning against Gen’s shoulder. 

“She is so, so beautiful.” Gen commented with a groan of both frustration and adoration, earning a grin from her best friend beside her.

“She’s something, huh?” Danneel asked proudly, reaching to stroke her newborn daughter’s cheek affectionately. 

“I am so proud of you, D.” Gen added with a small nod, feeling her emotions start to rise. She frowned, looking down at the floor in front of her; but Danneel knew her too well and knew exactly what was happening.

“Oh god please don’t.” The extremely hormonal new mother begged with a quiet giggle, her voice already shaking. The second the first tear slipped down Genevieve’s check Danneel was shoving her shoulder, resting her head on the back of the sofa in a weak attempt to fight back tears.

“Babe.” Jensen laughed softly, not sure how to approach the given situation.

“She’s so perfect.” Danneel giggled, wiping tears away from her eyes. “Hormones are dumb.”

xxxxxxxxx

By the time Jared returned back to the house with his boys, Danneel had retired to bed until JJ needing feeding again. Gen and Jensen sat close together, knees touching as they looked down at the sleeping baby in Jensen’s arms.

“What did I say in the car?” Jared asked, looking directly at Tom who was struggling in his arms, desperate to greet his uncle Jensen. 

“Gentle.” Tom spoke, repeating the words his father had spent the short half an hour drive drilling into the little boys mind. 

“Come here.” Gen smiled, holding her hands out as Jared slipped Tom onto her lap, resting him on her knee while Jensen moved to lift JJ into his view. The little boy’s eyes grew wide in wonder as he traced one of his small fingers along the bow that was embellished on the front of JJ’s onesie. 

“Baby.” He muttered quietly before pulling his hand back and burying his head into Genevieve’s neck. All of the adults in the room laughed at his seemingly shy reaction to the newest member of their little family.

“Your future daughter in law.” Jensen joked, throwing a wink in Jared’s direction while he nudged Gen playfully. 

“I want another baby.” Genevieve pouted, running a hand through Tom’s ever growing hair.

“You want a baby or you want a baby girl?” Jared asked, placing the hand that wasn’t holding Shep on his hip with a smirk playing on his lips. Gen offered an innocent smile in his direction and they both knew they family was due to rise by one very soon.

Justice Jay had no idea just how blessed she was.


End file.
